chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Rellim
"The Mill is not my only interest. I also enjoy beating on UnderWorlders." —Rellim Rellim is an OverWorld Creature. Appearance Rellim is a short, stocky Creature who lives in the Riverlands’ watermill. His skin is purple and his large head constitutes most of his upper body. His powerful arms and large, ferocious mouth give him a fierce appearance Description Rellim is the Caretaker of the Overworld Riverlands. In the Riverlands, there’s an old watermill which supplies most of the OverWorld with ground grain. The proprietor of the mill is a rough-hewn creature called Rellim. Though tending the mill takes up most of Rellim’s time, his strategic Location means he’s frequently pressed into service in defense of his homestead. He’s a formidable OverWorld fighter who relishes a good battle, though Rellim sees combat as something like a hobby. During the M'arrillian Invasion, he was the first creature to encounter the M'arrillian Chieftain, Erak'tabb. He fought bravely to defend the Riverlands, but was ultimately brainwashed by Erak'tabb. For the rest of the Invasion, Rellim would be forced to turn the Riverlands, the area that he was sworn to protect, into a cesspool. He was later used by Erak'tabb to capture Tartarek after the later launched a failed campaign to reclaim the Riverlands. [citation needed] After the defeat of Aa'une, Rellim was released from Erak'tabb's control and worked to drive the M'arrillian out of the Riverlands. Despite winning the war, the Riverlands were unrecognizable. Rellim would work with Unda, Garv, and Najarin to restore the Riverlands, and the location is slowing beginning to return to her former glory.... Chaotic: Now or Never Rellim, originally known as "Kalad of Marrahd", In the Chaotic: Now Or Never! TCG is one of us Water Element Fan's, favorite OverWorlder with the Water Element. The Riverland Watermill is home to the One eyed Purple creature known as Rellim. Rellim (Whether you believe it or not) originally had 2 eyes, horns, and A strange looking type of armor. Not to mention a Head Piece that almost every creature has OverWorlder and UnderWorlders alike. Khalad is his real name and is a location in the Riverlands from which he is from. His Special Power which is "Lone Ranger" stats (Obviously) that he doesn't really like to be around others. The original Rellim (Kalad Of Marrahd) isn't one who likes to fight because he's, well, he's not that brave. Kalad lives in a location known as Marrahd which is a area in the Riverlands north of Gloomuck swamp. He lives alone and doesn't really like company. He never really searches for the ChaosRock (Originally known as the Dracco Stone but now known as the Cothica). In fact Kalad isn't that easy to find but as said by Shammif in Kalad's original TEXT its well worth the search. Personality and Behavior Rellim enjoyed beating up UnderWorlders that dared to venture into OverWorld Territory. After being released from Erak'tabb's brainwashing, Rellim was deeply affected by the damage that he unwillingly did to the Riverlands. He mourned the lose of the beautiful location and vowed to do everything in his power to reverse the damage done to the Riverlands. Strategies Rellim is a very good creature all around he has an ability that boosts his courage he has excellent power good wisdom and speed he has a type and 1 mugic and has solid energy he is a very good card for a beginner and a bit better than average for a advanced deck. In the Show Breakdown Appearances Dual Duel (Part Two)[] :It shows Rellim destroying cannon and then loses because of Sarah's awesome comeback *'Episode' :Notes Card Owners * Tom :Notes * Peyton :Notes Trivia Its name spelled backwards is miller, making a reference to his mill at the riverlands. Rellim comes with the Overworld starter deck. See Also External Links Category:OverWorld Caretakers Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:OverWorlders Category:Dawn of Perim Category:Pages needing editting Category:Turn of the Tide Category:Brainwashed Category:Overworld Minions Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Creatures With Water Category:Minion Category:Creatures Notes and References